No Longer United as Demigods
by Comemydemigods
Summary: Reyna finds herself on a Battlefield, and all she sees is slaughter. Some of her closest friends are fighting for their lives, not against monsters, but against eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Reyna stared around her, both Greek and Roman, were fighting. Her eyes darted around, and under a helmet, she made out the bruised face of Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon. "Percy!" She screamed, stumbling towards the ex-praetor of New Rome. He didn't turn. But he drew his sword. Then, Reyna realized the feminine figure sprawled between his feet. He raised Riptide.

"PERCY! PLEASE! PLE-" Percy brought down Riptide on the girl. He took off the girl's helmet, exposing her chocolate skin and her dark curly hair. He turned to Reyna, so she could see the hurt in his eyes, but it didn't last for long. He focused on Reyna, and muttered something Reyna could barely make out. _Roman._

"PERCY NO! DON'T DON'T DO-" He screamed a battle cry and charged, his eyes locked on Reyna. The sword was inches from Reyna someone screamed. He jumped in front of Reyna. The tip of Percy's sword jutted through the middle of Octavian's back. Percy pried his sword from the augur's stomach, and he rolled to the ground. There were tears in Octavian's eyes. "I'm sorry." He said. Then he closed his eyes. Reyna wailed, she used to hate the augur, but now his limp body lying next to her made her feel closer to him than anyone else. She bent her head down and kissed Octavian, a long, meaningful kiss. Then Reyna stood up, her eyes red. She stared at Percy, the son of Poseidon was still stunned, still staring at Octavian's dead body.

" . A LOYAL ROMAN!?" Reyna yelled. She grabbed Octavian's sword and slammed the hilt into Percy's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy fell back, breathing hard. Reyna didn't want to kill the guy, she had to admit, she'd had a crush on him ever since he arrived at Camp Jupiter. Percy leapt to his feet, uncapping his sword. He lunged at Reyna, the Celestial Bronze glinting in the sunlight. She dodged, but his next blow was too quick. Reyna fell to the floor, examining the cut on the arm that Riptide gave her. Reyna flinched. The cut was deep, and blood had already came out in a puddle. She slowly rose to her feet, her legs trembling.

She grabbed Octavian's sword from the ground, and charged at Percy. They fought, Celestial Bronze against Imperial Gold. Reyna couldn't bring herself to stab the son of Poseidon. So they continued fighting. Until Percy slowed down. Reyna Kicked the boy in the shin, and he fell to the ground. She pointed her sword at his chest.

Panting, Percy struggled. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Answers."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy laughed. "I'm sorry, but I can't provide you with that."

Reyna dug her sword into his neck. "why are you attacking your friends?"

For once, the son of Poseidon looked scared. He started shaking, so it was hard not to stab him in the throat. "I GOT ORDERS FROM THE QUEEN!" He screamed. The Greeks had a queen?

"Queen?"

"A-Annabeth." Percy muttered.

"Why would Annabeth do this?"

"I, I don't know! She said something about Gaea, promising her a better life…" His voice cracked "Better life." He started screaming. Reyna dropped her sword.

"FRANK!" Frank Zhang stumbled over to Percy, many other romans behind him. He gestured for the romans to leave. "Praetor talk," he muttered. "Frank, Perseus here said his girlfriend got an offer from Gaea." Prank shook his head.

"No, no, this can't be good, Jason was summoned by Gaea as well," Frank muttered. "He promised he'd be back, but he'd never returned, and Piper's been crying herself to sleep ever since."

Reyna gasped. "so, so you think he joined Gaea's cause? I thought that ugly hag hated demigods… oh." Her eyes widened. "G- Gaea promised Annabeth and Jason ruler ship but…"

Frank threw his sword on the ground. "But she's really just going to sacrifice them to- to wake."

Frank screamed in frustration and joined Percy on the ground. Reyna grabbed the two by the back of the armor. She lifted them to their feet. "so now it is just us, Valdez, and Piper. "What happened to Hazel?" Frank asked. Reyna looked at Percy. "He happened, oh, and Nico and Hedge." Frank started to tear up, but he slowly sighed. Then he turned to Percy and put his left hand on his shoulder and used the other to punch Perseus Jackson in the face. Reyna raised her eyebrows, impressed by Frank's courage to punch an All- powerful son of Poseidon in the face. Then a random surge of water hit Frank in the face, and knocked him backward. Percy was about to run toward Frank when Reyna tackled the demigod he felt like a 250 pound gorilla with his armor on. "Oo-kay fish boy, Let's go find the others."


	4. Chapter 4

Leo, Piper, Nico, and Coach Hedge were fighting for their lives. Gathering them was harder. Piper was sobbing, her eyes red and her face stained with tears. But every time she screamed she stabbed a roman. Leo was next to Piper, trying to comfort the daughter of Aphrodite while throwing random stuff from his tool belt at romans that came near. Nico Di Angelo, was doing pretty well. He popped up from the ground and stabbed a few people before going down again. It was a great method, but he was slowing down, and Reyna didn't think he could hold much longer.

Coach Hedge ran around spanking everyone yelling "DIE!" Including Reyna.

"LEO!" Reyna called, hacking towards Valdez. "We need the Argo II moving in ten minutes if we don't want to die!" Leo nodded and ran to the giant war ship behind the hills. Piper followed, hitting anyone that came near.

In about eleven minutes, the Argo II sailed into the air. "We're one minute late," Frank muttered. But Reyna Ignored him. She climbed onto the ladder as fast as she could. Everyone grabbed the rope as the ladder lifted them on board before anyone else could catch them. "well." Leo said, driving them away from the battlefield. Wonder what got those people so mad?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Argo II began to gain speed. "Leo," Frank said, "Where are we headed?"

"Uhhh, dunno. Percy?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows."Camp."

Reyna stared at Percy. "Camp Half-Blood? I'm not sure Frank and I are welcome there."

Percy chuckled, but his eyes were sad. "All of our Greek friends were at the battlefield back in New Rome. Only people that are going to be there are Annabeth and Jason- possibly Gaea… let's hope not."

It took only a few hours, but It felt like years. The Camp had a lot more people than Percy predicted. Apparently some Greeks stayed back.

"THERE!" Jason Grace's voice boomed. A line of archers from the Apollo Cabin aimed their bows at them as they descended the rope ladder. But their aim was thrown off. Brown smog billowed from where the Apollo kids were standing.

Percy chuckled. "Fart arrows! I wonder who could've done that…?" Leo stared in awe as the Apollo campers ran from the site. Frank pointed. There was a formation of girls in silvery clothes led by Diana, or Artemis if you were Greek. But Reyna's eyes focused on the shooter. A girl with short black hair and a silvery band around her head. "Thalia Grace," Percy said as they reached the bottom. But then every camper emerged from their cabins and charged.


	6. Chapter 6

The Greeks pushed forward. Reyna backed up on Piper and Leo, and they fought. They eliminated all the Greeks in their path. Frank, Percy, and Nico were doing even better. Nico summoned an army of dead soldiers. They hacked at the campers, making a path toward Annabeth and Jason. Hedge ran around with his bat and started hitting people like a Whack-a-Mole game. They reached the Mess Hall which had been turned into a throne room. But the dead soldiers stopped. Their weapons banged on some invisible force, the metal sparking against the air.

"HA!" something knocked them backward and it disintegrated the dead. Reyna moved forward. She touched the air, and some force steamed when her skin made contact with the force field. "Allow me," Percy said, smiling. He summoned a lake, and sent it at the shield. It steamed, and the water disappeared. Then it was gone. They easily stepped into the mess hall, the open roof made the sun come in like one giant spotlight. Annabeth smiled smugly when she saw them come in. She waved her hand and a stone cage erupted from the ground and trapped them. _So Gaea gave her powers too._ Frank grunted. He turned into a mouse, and he slipped out of the cage. Apparently Annabeth didn't notice him because she made no effort to catch him. "Hmm," Annabeth's eyes tingled with excitement. "Annabeth!" Percy's eyes were teary and his nose was red. "Please!" "HA!" Jason popped into the room. He flew next to the cage. "Nice try, what did Annabeth call you? _Seaweed Brain?_" He laughed like a maniac and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"This should be my first architect project?" _Yes… _A soothing voice answered. And as Annabeth waved her hand, she screamed. Wrapped around her neck was a python, sinking it's teeth into her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank turned back into Frank and toppled Annabeth over. She fell onto the floor, and fainted. Frank turned into a Lion and ripped the bars of the cage apart. "FRANK!" Reyna screamed. He turned around too late. Jason flew down and electrocuted the praetor. Frank turned from the lion to a human again and fell to his knees. Then he fell on his face, and lost consciousness. Piper gasped and ran to Frank's side and began feeding him ambrosia. Leo set himself on fire. He ran towards Jason, who was still uncertain what he had done. He jumped on the son of Jupiter, burning him. Jason flew around the room in panic, trying to shake him off. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leo screamed, putting his hands on Jason's face.

"Who's this?" Leo said in a deep voice. Jason flew around the room, flailing his arms and screaming. Then Leo put out his fire and jumped off Jason, laughing like a lunatic. Jason lost concentration and dropped from the air onto the floor.

"c'mon," Reyna Muttered, helping Piper carry Frank to the Argo II "get Annabeth and Jason." Nico, Percy, Leo, and Hedge lifted the demigods and carried them outside, and this time, the Greeks didn't attack.


End file.
